This invention relates to a non-obtrusive wearable positive pressure powered air filtration, conditioning, and sterilization system.
Devices for respiratory protection are readily available for industrial applications. The most common devices are negative pressure respirators which typically take the form of either a disposable mask or a half mask cartridge respirator. In either case, the mask covers the nose and mouth and air is drawn through the filter by the negative pressure of inhalation. These types of masks increase respiratory stress because the user must overcome the air restriction presented by the air filter. Facial hair also makes it hard to form a tight fit between the face and the mask. A tight fit is essential to prevent unfiltered air from entering around the mask instead of through the filter. These types of masks also interfere with normal conversation because they cover both the nose and mouth.
Also available, are positive pressure Powered Air Purifying Respirators (PAPRs) which use small battery operated motor and fan assemblies to draw air through the filter and supply it at a positive pressure to the user""s face mask. These units eliminate respiratory stress and are not dependent on a tight fit between the face and mask. However, they also interfere with normal conversation because they are supplied with full or half masks that cover both the nose and mouth.
The problem with both these types of respirators are that they are not cosmetically appealing and are therefore seldom worn outside an industrial workplace.
However, there are many non-industrial situations in which respiratory protection would be highly beneficial. Allergy sufferers would greatly benefit from a pollen filter when outside during the allergy season as would people bothered by air pollution on high pollution days. Airline travelers would benefit from a cabin air ozone and germicidal filter, especially on long flights. Hospital workers and patients would benefit from germicidal filters. Finally, industrial workers would benefit from a less obtrusive respirator in non-toxic environments such as woodworking.
Although negative respirators could be worn in everyday non-industrial environments, they seldom are because of their obtrusiveness, respiratory discomfort, and difficulty in engaging in conversation. Currently available positive pressure PAPRs are large, noisy, and typically are supplied with full face masks. It would be extremely rare to see one of these units worn outside the workplace.
In summary, there are currently no acceptable devices for respiratory protection that are practical and cosmetically acceptable for use outside the industrial environment.
Figuereo, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,742 attempts to make a PAPR more appealing by disclosing a plenum arrangement near the forehead of the wearer along with a baffle for distributing the air from the plenum downward over the wearer""s mouth, nose, and face. However, his device is still very large and obtrusive and would not appeal to users outside the workplace.
The primary problem with current portable PAPRs is that they are powered by fans or blowers. Fans and blowers can only supply very low static air pressures. This requires that large diameter hoses and large surface area air filters be used so as to not overly constrict the airflow from the blower. Typical hose diameters between a belt mounted blower and the face mask are one inch or larger.
Another problem with current negative respirators and PAPRs is that they are all designed to cover both the nose and mouth. However, covering only the nose would be perfectly acceptable in many non-toxic environments. For example, an allergy sufferer breathing filtered air through the nose would not be bothered by an occasional breath of unfiltered air through the mouth.
Yet another problem with both negative respirators and PAPRs is that they are only designed to filter the air and not to sterilize or condition it.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new personal positive pressure powered respiratory protection system that would be cosmetically acceptable to the average user in an everyday environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system that can be easily configured for different filtering situations by offering various types of air filtration, sterilization, and conditioning capabilities using standard plug-in modules. Typical types of air filtration that will be provided are particulate, odor, ozone, and selected organic and chemical vapors. Sterilization will be provided using ultra-violet germicidal lamps. Typical air conditioning provided will be heating, cooling, or moisturizing the filtered air.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a distributed air pump that can be worn by the user as a wide thin belt.
Yet another object of the invention is to make the whole system portable, wearable, and concealable.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention, a small battery powered air compressor capable of supplying the required airflow at pressures of several pounds per square inch (psi) will be provided so that small diameter hoses and small air filters can be used.
Hollow eyeglass frames will be provided to route filtered air from a small diameter air hose behind the head to small diameter nose tubes mounted on the bottom of the eyeglass frame rims near the nose. These short small unobtrusive tubes will curve upwards into the nose and deliver the filtered air directly into the nostrils. Small air outlet holes will be placed around the inside peripheral of the hollow eyeglass frame rims to supply filtered air to the eyes.
A distributed pump, composed of many small compression tubes, will be provided so as to form a thin concealable unobtrusive unit that can be worn around the waist.
A modular system design will be provided to allow the user to easily select various air purification, sterilization, and conditioning configurations by simply plugging in different filter modules.
Particulate filtering will be provided using HEPA (high efficiency particulate air) filters. Odor and ozone filtering will be provided using activated carbon, cpz (carbon, permanganate, and zeolite), or the like. Organic and chemical vapor filtering will be provided using readily available filters custom packaged for this system. Air sterilization will be provided using an ultraviolet germicidal lamp. Air conditioning will be provided using a distilled water moisturizing module for humidifying, a solid state thermoelectric cooler module for cooling, and a resistive element for heating.
In its most concealable form, the pump, filters, battery pack, and other modules will be mounted on a wide thin belt that can be worn around the waist under the clothes. In other optional forms, the system will be supplied in a small travel pack or bedside pack.